


A Quiet Morning

by meowvelous



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: After the Cliffside Asylum operation was blown wide open, the Timberwolves got sent home. As far as Fenrir Fang is concerned, the only good thing to come of it is that it lets him spend the morning with his boyfriend.





	A Quiet Morning

The deadbolt was unlocked first, and then the door lock. He let himself into the apartment, taking a moment to marvel at the sunlight in the front hall and the smell of home. 

Small busy sounds could be heard from the kitchen. His duffle-bag, containing his uniform (damp from spending a night out in the rain - he'd have to throw it in the dryer later) softly thumped when it hit the ground. He slipped off his shoes, and then made his way down the hall. 

There was a small tv on the corner counter, and it was playing a news report about the bust on the asylum. His boyfriend was at the counter against the wall, waiting for the toaster to pop. At the sound of pawsteps, he turned around, eyes going wide. "Oh! You're home early. Thank goodness you're okay, it's all over the news, but what really happen--"

He was cut off when Fenrir wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek against the top tuff of fur, breathing in deeply the scent of his mate. Sensing that Fenrir needed this, Romni hugged him back, and they stayed that way for several long moments. In the background, the news faded into unintelligible noise. 

With clear reluctance, Fenrir drew back with a heavy sigh. "It's a big mess," he admitted. "We had a feeling it was off the books, s'why he went to the firm for security instead of putting the ZYPD on it. But..." He trailed off, and shook his head to clear it. "Doesn't matter. Police took over the operation, the pack got sent home."

"I saw..." Romni gulped, nervously. "I saw that they arrested the mayor. Are you going to be in trouble?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. Usually, the client signs a waiver, saying it's not anything illegal. But since it was the mayor, he probably just called in some favours. I'm supposed to come back in this evening, for a second debriefing. We'll probably cooperate with the police, though it's not like we'll have much to tell them."

"The news also said... He was holding citizens?" Romni glanced over for confirmation. 

Fenrir nodded. "Yeah. I don't know much, just that there was something wrong with them. We were supposed to keep them contained, stop them from hurting anyone, while the staff tried to figure out what was wrong. I know it looks bad, but... I'm pretty sure they were trying to help them."

"I know, I trust you." Romni smiled, meeting his gaze. Despite everything, Fenrir had to smile back, remembering back when they first met, and how hard he had to work for that trust. It was worth every moment, for this quiet morning, and so much more. 

The toaster popped, suddenly, causing them both to jump. Romni went over and started preparing his breakfast. Fenrir seated himself at the table, and watched with tired eyes, blinking frequently to stay awake. 

Silence fell, until Romni cleared his throat. "If you are going to get in trouble though, maybe... Maybe I should reach out to the herd. They might help."

Fenrir's mouth twisted into a snarl at the mention of the sheep community, but rather than growl, he let out a slow, cautious sigh when he saw how nervously his boyfriend was watching him. "I doubt they'd stick their neck out for me -- not after disowning you for dating a wolf. No, it'll be fine. Our company looks out for its own. There's probably is going to be an internal investigation, to figure out how we got made. Discretion is one of our main selling points - but I'm just one of the perimeter guys, so it probably wasn't my fault."

Romni still looked doubtful, so Fenrir levered himself out of his chair and hugged him from behind. "This isn't the first time it's happened. Our legal guys are really good, even better than the ones you work for. They can weasel their way out of anything, and I'm not just saying that because they're weasels."

As he was hoping, that earned him an amused snort from Romni, who shot him a half reproachful look. "Talking like that.. You're a bad influence," he said, words softened by the clear affection in his voice. 

"So they say." Fenrir replied, comfortably. A gentle elbowing signaled he needed to let go, so he sat back down and watched as Romni resumed his morning routine, munching on the toast as he pulled his bagged lunch out of the refrigerator. There was a novelty to the sight, since Fenrir worked night shifts while Romni worked during the day, meaning their paths usually overlapped during the evening and on the weekends. 

 "What time is your debriefing?" Romni asked, as he swallowed the last bite of toast, and glanced at the clock on the stove.

"Six thirty?" Fenrir had to take a moment to remember, since everything started to feel foggy and slow. 

"Okay, good, so we should be able to have dinner together before you head out..." Romni paused from his movements, watching as Fenrir started to list forward, only to snap back upright when he realized what he was doing. "You're exhausted, you should head to bed."

"Wanted to see you off," Fenrir mumbled stubbornly, trying to will himself into a more awake state. 

"Yes yes, the big bad wolf, so protective over his small sheep boyfriend." Romni had to push himself up on the tips of his hooves, in order to kiss the spot in between Fenrir's ears. "And I appreciate it." 

"You better," Fenrir said, waiting for Romni to draw back slightly, so he could kiss him properly. 

When they separated, Romni glanced at the clock again and nodded. "Okay, I'm off. Want me to pick dinner up on my way home? Pizza, our usual toppings?"

A yawn delayed Fenrir from being able to reply, so he nodded instead. "Sounds good."

"Okay," Romni repeated. "See you tonight. Go to bed, don't wait too long or you won't be able to fall asleep."

"I know. Have a nice day at work." They kissed, again, and then Romni grabbed his lunch and left the apartment, engaging both locks behind him. 

Fenrir stayed seated a moment longer, before realizing there was no reason to stay where he was. Standing, he turned off the tv, before heading into their bedroom. He pulled down the blinds before he stripped off his street clothes, and fall down onto the bed. Fenrir drifted off to sleep, into dreams he wouldn't remember when he woke up.   

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh... yeah. I wrote this on a lark ages ago, and it lived on my phone's notes app until tonight. I finally decided to post it, because hey, maybe someone else will find it cute. It's been a while since I watched the movie, so if I made a continuity error, do tell!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, along with typo call-outs, thanks for reading!


End file.
